Miscellaneous Creatures
The following is a collection of different species of mammals, fish, reptiles, birds, etc. seen in RaDos. Altas Rat Altas Rats are a type of rodent that live in darkly-lit buildings. They are bound to the Altas sigil, and are seen in "The Di-Gata Redemption". These rats are average in size, and gray in colour. They have big ears, spotted fur, a long furry tail, and red eyes that glow in the dark. They prefer to live in dark areas, as their eyes are very sensitive to living with little light. Carrier Pigeon Carrier Pigeons are a type of bird that live along the coast. They are bound to an unknown sigil, and are seen in "The Di-Gata Redemption". These pigeons are average in size, and blue in colour. They have green eyes, pink nostrils, orange beaks, and red feet. As they have natural homing abilities, they are used to carry messages. The message is placed around their neck with a collar. Crypt Rat Crypt Rats are a species of rodent that live in darkly-lit caves. They are bound to the Dako sigil, and are seen in "The Cycle". These rats are very common, and small in size. They are a dull brown in colour, and seem to be a mixture of many different animals. They have spikes like hedgehogs, pig-like snouts, large lower canines like a hippo, and a tail like a rat. As they prefer to live without light, their eyes are highly sensitive. They live in packs, and attack any intruders. Dako Crab Dako Crabs are a species of crustacean that live along the coast of Lake Maki. They are bound to the Dako sigil, and are seen in "Regenesis". These crabs are small, and a dull green colour. Their legs and claws are brown, and they have yellow eyes and nostrils. They tend to walk along the shore of the lake, and stay in shallow waters to search for food. Desert Rat Desert Rats are a species of rodent that live in Nega-La. They are bound to an unknown sigil, and are seen in "The Town That Time Forgot". These rats have adapted for life in the desert, and are brown in colour for camouflage. They use their long snouts to sniff out seeds to eat, and their long hind legs help them run fast. They are preyed upon by many creatures of the desert, mainly snakes. Desert Snake Desert Snakes are a species of snake that live in Nega-La. They are bound to the Nega sigil, and are seen in "The Town That Time Forgot". These snakes have adapted for life in the desert, and are brown in colour for camouflage. They hide in the sand, only emerging to attack prey. Their diet generally consists of rodents, lizards, and smaller snakes. Explosive Slug Explosive Slugs are a type of mollusc that are left behind by Kali as a trap. They are bound to an unknown sigil, and are seen in "Shape Shifted". These slugs are small in size, striped brown, and have six yellow eyes and eight treads, four on their head and four on their back. When they are touched, they explode and leave a green sticky ooze. As they travel in numbers, they can quickly subdue their victims. Ogama Fish Ogama Fish are a species of fish that live in Lake Maki. They are bound to the Ogama sigil, and are seen in "Regenesis" and "Nightfall". These fish are average in size, about the length of a person's head. They are light green in colour, with dull green eyes and fins. Their slender snout helps them probe coral for prey, mainly crustaceans and smaller fish. Snow Turtle Snow Turtles are a type of reptile that live in snowy mountains. They are bound to an unknown sigil, and are seen in "Regenesis". These turtles have adapted to life in the cold, and are light blue in colour for camouflage. As a defence mechanism, they curl up inside their shell and roll away from suspected danger. They have spikes on their shell that function as treads when they roll. Vulture Vultures are a type of bird that live in the Spell Zone. They are bound to an unknown sigil, and are seen in "Ethos". These vultures have bald red heads and necks, with five bone spikes at the top of their foreheads. Their bodies are feathered brown, and they have three talons on each foot. They travel in groups, but will fight each other over food. They are scavengers, eating dead carcasses of other creatures to survive, and their sharp teeth are meant for ripping flesh. They tend to live all over RaDos, but flourish in hotter areas. Yan-On Yan-On are a type of cattle that live in the Northern Veltlands of Yantos. They are bound to the Sum sigil, and are seen in "What Lies Beneath". These cattle are very large, and gray in colour. They have a long tail, long ears, four horns, and four yellow eyes. They stay together in great herds, shepherded by the Yantan farmers. They are very strong, and can be used to pull a wagon to travel far distances. Yin Frog Yin Frogs are a species of amphibians that live in either the woods or the swamp. They are bound to the Yin sigil, and are seen in "Ethos" and "The Magnificent Two". These frogs are small in size, and are brown in colour. Their bodies are thin, and they have yellow eyes. They prefer stay at higher elevations such as trees in order to catch flying insects. Category:Creatures